User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 8 Funny Moment cards
Instead of doing the best card in ladder today, i'll do something which is going to be very interesting today. Watching the funny moments will make you laugh hard, but who's the funniest out of all? Let's go. 8. Electro wizard Ah! I remember the funniest part about the electro wizard, do you? The funniest moments with the electro wizard is that against a skeleton army which is not surronding him, he won't be able to attack as the princess tower is killing the skeleton he's locked on. Also I remember before march i remembered that when the prince is charging, there was a zap with a deploy time stopped him, but no electro wizard appeared, that's a moment i laughed hard More funny moments: Electro Wizard Clutch save ''' '''Why didn't electro wizard attack? What was that? A zap spell with deploy time? 7. Clone Spell Despite the fact this card sucks, I still believed that clone was one of the funniest card in the game, I'd remembered the posotive funny moments is using the barrel trolling in clan battles and 3 crowned the opponents and the clone saving sparky from the rocket. The negative funny moments is that when you clone a troop while an arrow, log or fireball hits the clones. Clone sure is a funny card Funny moments: Clone saves sparky Barrel trolling Unlucky clone Clone saves executioner from the giant bomb 6. Log One of the best legendaries do have funny moments! I watched a lot and saw a lot of funny moments with the log! Such as Lucky Prediction Log, but unfortunately most of them are negative funny moments such as Missed, wasting the log, 1hp left etc. These below are the funniest moments with the log: ' Log' Missing the tower with 4 hp left Using Log to hit minions Throw a log with no purpose Use a log but still have 1 HP 5. Goblin Barrel Now the barrel is just funny, I'd remember that the goblin barrel causes a lot of trouble, and some were both you and your opponent happens at the same time, check out these funny moments: Throws a barrel to the corner and opponent misses Barrel trolling You missed the barrel but one of the goblin stab the king and activated it Hidden barrel 4. The Rocket We all know that the rocket's purpose: Finish crown towers, or use it as an emergency glass cannon killer, but the funny thing is that when you missed, too bad! Bad Aiming and miss wasted it failed to finish the princess tower 3. Executione Now this is the part where it gets very funny, meet the executioner. Remember the times executioner was considered OP? It's because of some bugs. There's some replay that the executioner still have bugs and it's so funny His axe went out of bounds and he won't be able to get his axe back, making him a statue. His axe went out of bounds and hit the king by accident He was pushed to the tower and hit the king He hits troop behind him 2. Sparky Just like clone, sparky might be trash, but some of her funny clutches and glitches made her awesome. Yup, sparky has no glitches which bring negative effect to you. These are the funniest moment sparky had RAPID FIRE SPARKY! CLONE SAVES SPARKY FROM ROCKET TORNADO THE TROOPS TO SPARKY AND ATTACKS BEFORE SHE WAS ZAPPED 1. Ice spirit The ice spirit made it as the top spot, and i ranked it because unlike sparky the ice spirit had the best funny moments without glitches. It'ss just lucky, and that's also part of the reason ice spirit was my all time favorite troops, and funniest and cutest too. Dodging the fire spirits Jump over the Log Dodge the fireball Both ice spirits leaped and splash to each other, then splash nothing Category:Blog posts